


Yandere Simulator Vol.6

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Animal Crossing - Freeform, Five Times, M/M, Tom Nook is NOT A DILF, it’s just fluff, save Kenma please, what are tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Oh my god, he’s going to kill your cockatoo ass.”or,Kuroo messes with Kenma’s games— in five parts.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 6





	Yandere Simulator Vol.6

₍ 1 ₎

“ _Ugh_ ”

“How expressive of you, Kenma.”

“Just, shh.”

*

So it starts out innocent enough; thing is, Kenma apparently _hates_ Tom Nook. Kuroo gets it, too. It’s a hideous, evil squirrel man-furry thing that makes you pay _taxes_ , everyone should hate it.

Enter: Fred. Fred is the lovely cat that scratched up Lev’s legs the week before. He is all black and gives everyone jump scares when he comes looking for food. Fred the Cat adores Kenma. Fred the Cat _distracts_ Kenma.

So, when they are both sitting in a corner during break, Fred nuzzling against Kenma’s stomach and eventually trying to nip his fingers while Kuroo _third wheels_ for like, the first time in his _life_ , he gets an idea. 

He curls two fingers into Kenma’s pocket, yanks out his yellow Switch, and jumps up. 

“I need to go to the bathroom.” 

“Hum, ok. Why are you smirking?”

“I’m not smirking. Hey, don’t give me that look, I’m constipated, bye!” 

*

Kuroo doesn’t actually go to the bathroom. In fact, he doesn’t really go anywhere, he just slips around the corner and does his mess there. 

Game consoles lack basic security systems, really, because changing Kenma’s _three_ different user profile pics to Tom Nook in the most hideous colored backgrounds is pretty easy. 

As a bonus, he also changes their names to THING1, THING2, and POOP. 

The next day he gets called a child, yeah, but he also takes a picture of Kenma’s grimace, and it’s pretty cute. 


End file.
